Shadows of the Empire (videojuego)
El videojuego Sombras del Imperio fue uno de los principales productos del proyecto Multimedia Sombras del Imperio, fue presentado originalmente en 1996 para Nintendo 64 y al año siguiente salió para PC. La historia del juego se ubica tres años despues de la Batalla de Yavin, esta entre [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] y [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]]. El jugador personaliza al mercenario Dash Rendar en compañia de Leebo después de que trabajo ayudando a la Alianza Rebelde en varias misiones. Caracteristicas El juego tiene tres niveles de dificultad, y hay diferentes caracterisiticas entre la versión de N64 y PC, pero en lo general es lo mismo, el juego se divide en cuatro partes principales, las cuales se dividen en misiones de diferentes tipos, en las que eljugadro puede ir volando en un aerodeslizador o en su nave particular el Outrider o caminando por distintos lugares y luchando contra varios tipos de enemigos con su pistola blaster y otras armas y/o flotando con ayuda de un jetpack. Historia Capítulo I Esta parte se enlaza justo con la Batalla de Hoth, inclusive Dash Rendar tiene que combatir con AT-AT y los AT-ST para dar tiempo a que la alianza rebelde evacue. Después tiene que ir en busca de su nave, el Outrider y escapar, luchando contra el imperio entre el campo de asteroides de Hoth. Capítulo II Después de escapar del campo de asteroides de Hoth, Dash descubrió que el cazarrecompensas IG-88 había rastreado la ubicación de Boba Fett y que estaba en los basureros de Ord Mantell buscando partes para reparar su nave después de una lucha espacial contra el robot asesino. Fue entonces hasta Ord Mantell para averiguar lo que sabía IG-88, para después ir por el Capitán Han Solo que estaba congelado en carbonita. Luego de aterrizar encontró donde estaba y utilizó un tren flotante que lo llevaría hasta donde estaba, fue con cuidado de no caerse hasta el frente del tren, enfrentando enemigos únicamente con su Pistola bláster, después de encontrarlo, IG-88 le dijo todo pensando que no había posibilidades de perder ante Dash. Después de esto Dash fue a Gall, la luna del planeta Zahr, buscando a Boba Fett, se coló por la parte de atrás de la base Imperial luchando contra soldados de asalto y además sorteando los peligrosos Wampas antes de que se fuera a Tatooine. Capítulo III En Mos Espa ,la pandilla del Sol Negro intenta atrapar a Luke viajando en Speeder a su casa, pero Dash Rendar consigue un Speeder y derrota a la pandilla del Sol negro y se encuentra con Lukedespues ,Rendar va en su Outrider a la ciudad imperial de suprosa .Donde debe encontrar la computadora gigante y destruirla,Luego,al salir de la ciudad imperial se encuentra con Luke,quien le dice que la princesa leia organa esta secuestrada en el palacio de Xizor.Y Dash rendar salva a la princesa pero xizor escapa en su nave personal al espacio. Capítulo IV Dash Rendar pilotando su Outrider destruye la nave personal de Xizor. Posteriormente aparece un destructor imperial clase II y la estacion espacial Skyhook. Rendar inutiliza las turbobaterías de la estacion para posteriormente destruirla. Desgraciadamente los restos de la explosión alcanzan al Outrider causando su aniquilación. Niveles del juego Parte I: La Batalla de Hoth Texto inicial :Es un momento de crisis. las sondas imperiales, :recorriendo la galaxiala base rebelde oculta, :han descubierto su puesto de avanzada en el :remoto mundo helado de Hoth. :Darth Vader, obsesionado con la :búsqueda de Luke Skywalker, ha :enviado a sus fuerzas para encargarse :de los rebeldes en la batalla. :Con la temida flota imperial :acercandose a ellos, un solitario :carguero ha entrado en el sistema :de Hoth... Nivel 1:Batalla de Hoth Aquí, el jugador se introduce en la famosa Batalla de Hoth, y esta es la única vez que el jugador utilizará el aerodeslizador en el juego. * Historia: Dash Rendar, capitán de la Outrider y mercenario a sueldo, ha llegado con un cargamento de suministro de pistolas de asalto para la Base Echo. Después del aterrizaje se encuentra con su viejo amigo Han Solo. Los dos no podrían haber alcanzado en un momento más oportuno. El Imperio está en camino y los rebeldes podría utilizar otro buen piloto. Dash nunca ha sido uno de decir no a una pelea de perros buenos. Han habla con Luke y es asignado a un lugar en el Escuadrón Pícaro. * Objetivos: Destruye a los droides de sonda Imperial ,AT-ST y AT-AT que aparezcan, dando a la Alianza el tiempo necesario para evacuar la Base Echo. Nivel 2: Escape de la Base Eco Corre a través de los hangares de la Base Eco , se observa la huida del Halcon Milenario, Los Wampas hacen su primera aparición de este juego aquí. Este nivel presenta al jugador de primera o tercera persona (de acuerdo como el jugador lo desee) los niveles de disparo persona, junto con su primer jefe: Imperial AT-ST. * Historia: Aunque el Escuadrón Pícaro ha sido capaz de dar mayor parte del tiempo suficiente para escapar de los rebeldes, no han sido del todo exitoso. El generador principal ha sido destruido y las tropas imperiales han entrado en la base. Han, Leia y Luke se han escapado, pero Dash se queda atrás. Con el generador, el escudo del hangar 3 (donde el Outrider está acoplado) está cerrado. Si Dash quiere salir de Hoth vivo, mejor encontrar una manera de abrir esa puerta de dicho hangar. * Objetivos: Localizar y activar los generadores de emergencia y luego llegar a la Outrider. Tenga cuidado con los Wampas, estan encerrados en jaulas y es desicion del jugador liberarlos o no. Nivel 3: Asteroid Chase Este nivel presenta el aspecto de vuelo del juego, donde el jugador toma el control de torretas el Outrider para destruir los asteroides y los cazasTIE. * Historia: Dash ha escapado de Hoth en una sola pieza, pero no todaviá no está a salvo. Un Destructor Estelar Imperial ha sido visto justo al lado de Hoth. Como si las cosas no eran lo suficientemente malas, el Outrider se acerca un campo de asteroides. Con su co-piloto droide Leebo a la cabeza, Dash maneja las torretas de armas para defenderse de cazas TIE de entrada y bombarderos. Sólo cuando las naves son destruidos el Outrider puede dar el salto a la velocidad de la luz y escapar del Imperio. * Objetivos:Se controla la artillería del Outrider para destruir los vínculos entrantes y los asteroides. Parte II: In Search of Boba Fett Texto inicial :Un cazador de recompensas rival ha obligado a :Boba Fett ocultarse en la clandestinidad antes :de que pueda entregar su premio, el :congelado en carbonita Han Solo, al :vil mafioso, Jabba el Hutt. :Mientras Luke Skywalker y el canalla :mercenario Dash Rendar búscan a :Boba Fett, una nueva figura siniestra :surge de los bajos fondos. :Esta cabeza astuta y despiadada :del poderoso sindicato del crimen :El Sol Negro para atrapar al joven :Skywalker y reemplazar a Lord Vader :como la mano derecha del Emperador ... Nivel 4 : Ord Mantell Junkyard Otro corriendo por la misión, hace mucho más difícil con la adición de un tren en movimiento estrecho y un jefe difícil: IG-88. * Historia: Después de escapar del campo de asteroides, Dash descubre que IG-88, el cazador de recompensas rival de Boba Fett, está en Ord Mantell, un depósito de chatarra en busca de piezas para reparar su nave después de haber sido dañado por Boba Fett. Dash ha aterrizado en Ord Mantell con la esperanza de localizar a IG-88 y averiguar dónde se esconde Boba Fett. Él sabe que la princesa Leia puede pagarle muy bien por noticias sobre el paradero de Han. * Objetivos: Pasar de vagón a vagón de tren hasta llegar a la final. Saltar mientras el tren está en movimiento puede ser peligroso! Un campo magnético que rodea el tren desactiva todas las armas de Dash, excepto su blaster. Él será capaz de acceder a otras armas, una vez que llega a IG-88. * Este nivel se caracteriza por su uso del "hiperespacio" la música de la banda sonora de Empire Strike Back que fue editada y colocada adecuadamente. Nivel 5 : Gall Spaceport En este Nivel se presenta una herramienta valiosa, el jetpack, y tres jefes de nivel: AT-ST,Boba Fett y la nave de este: Esclavo I * Historia: Antes de la destrucción de IG-88, Dash se entera de que Boba Fett no se esconde, sino que buscó refugio en la base lunar Imperial en Gall. Con el Imperio pisandole los talones, sólo puede entrar en la base por la puerta trasera en el Cañón Smuggler's. Una vez dentro de la base, acaba con los Soldados de Asalto que se te crucen, para finalmente llegar al escondite de Boba Fett. * Objetivos: Infiltrarse en la base imperial, buscar el jetpack y llegar a Boba Fett antes de que tenga la oportunidad de escapar. Parte III: Hunting the Assassins Texto inicial :Los rebeldes localizar Boba Fett, pero :con la ayuda de una escolta imperial, :se escapa el cazador de recompensas de Gall. :Sobre el planeta, un asesino :casi mata a Luke. La Princesa Leia, :temiendo por su seguridad, le pide a Dash :a seguirlo a Tatooine. :Allí, en la casa abandonada de :Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke refina sus :Habilidades Jedi, mientras que mantiene :un ojo atento al problema familiar en :Mos Eisley Cantina ... Nivel 6 : Mos Eisley and Beggar's Canyon El jugador experimentara una nueva forma de juego en el que se usara un speeder a grandes velocidades para llegar a la vieja casa de Ben Kenobi al mismo tiempo que intetara deshacerse de los miembros de So Negro. El Sarlacc hace su única aparición en este nivel. * Historia: Mientras se escondía en Mos Eisley, Dash escucha una discusión. Jabba el Hutt, ha contratado a una banda sola vez para matar a Skywalker. Los mercenarios de velocidad de distancia hacia la antigua casa de Kenobi. ¿Por qué Jabba el Hutt quiere a Skywalker muertos? Dash mejor que llegar a Luke antes de que la banda sola vez lo hace, o que nunca puede saber! * Objetivos: Carrera a través de las calles de Mos Eisley y el Cañón de Beggar debes destruir a los motoristas embistiendolos en las paredes u obstáculos, a continuación, llegar a la casa de Kenobi en el extremo del cañón. Cuida tu velocidad! Se tiene que ir muy rápido para llegar primero a su objetivo. * Anécdota: La etapa se llevará a cabo durante el día, tanto en los modos Fácil, Medio y Difícil, sin embargo, sólo en el modo Jedi, la etapa se llevará a cabo en la noche. Además, hay un atajo que se pueden tomar para evitar la mayoría de los miembros de las pandillas Redada todos juntos y terminar la etapa en un tiempo récord. Nivel 7 : Imperial Freighter Suprosa Dash debe hacer su camino a través de terrenos extraño que consiste en pasillos, oficinas y salas de máquinas, finalmente termina en un duelo con el jefe del nivel: Un Gestor de droides. Este nivel no hace uso del jetpack. * Historia: Con la banda de asesions vencida, Dash se encuentra con Luke, el le dice a Luke que Leia se reunirá con el Sol Negro para averiguar quién lo quiere muerto. Los espías del Sol Negro dieron a Luke la ubicación de un carguero que lleva en secreto los planes de construcción imperial. Dash advierte a Luke que se mantenga alejado de Sol Negro, pero Luke sabe que no puede permitirse el lujo de hacerlo. * Objetivos: Dash debe hacer su camino a través de la carga y encontrar el superordenador que contiene los planes secretos. Parte IV: Lair of the Dark Prince Texto inicial :La Princesa Leia se ha reunido con el :Oscuro misterioso príncipe Xizor. :Cuando ella descubre su plan, que :es cautivo de profundidad dentro de su :guarida debajo de la Ciudad Imperial. :Xizor no es consciente de que tanto Darth :Vader y los rebeldes han aprendido :de su traición y la carrera para :confrontarlo. :Decidida a rescatar a Leia y :destruir el Sol Negro, Luke, Chewie, :Lando y Dash deciden entrar escondidos :dentro de las profundidades de :la Ciudad Imperial en el bajo mundo ... Nivel 8 : Sewers of Imperial City S vuelve a utilizar el jetpack para este nivel y Dash debe navegar por el laberinto de tuberías y enfrentar a una orda de Dianoga, incluyendo el jefe de este nivel: un Dianoga gigante. * Historia: Siguiendo el consejo de Xizor, el Emperador Palpatine ha permitido que los planes para la nueva Estrella de la Muerte que se encontraban en el carguero a caer en manos de los rebeldes. Mientras que la Alianza trabaja para decodificar los planes, Luke, Chewbacca, Lando y Dash viajan a Coruscant para localizar a Leia. Dash debe viajar solo a través del sistema de alcantarillado y encontrar un camino hacia el palacio. * Objetivos: Encuentra a traves de las alcantarillas alguna salida para llegar a la entrada del palacio de Xizor. Cuidado con el dianogas que se esconden bajo el agua! Nivel 9 : Xizor's Palace Este extraño nivel obliga al jugador a negociar la planificación de la construcción del pobre edificio con el jetpack, como todo el nivel está lleno de enemigos y el jefe final: el droide Gladiador. * Historia: Dash ha penetrado en el palacio de Xizor. Leebo informa A Dash que hay una manera de cortar el vinculo que une el Skyhook fortaleza espacial de Xizor con el palacio. * Objetivos: Colocar explosivos en los paneles de servicio para el ascensor espacial que conecta el palacio de Xizor con el gancho desde el cielo en órbita. Nivel 10 : Skyhook Battle El nivel final termina con la Batalla del Skyhook en Coruscant. * Historia: las fuerzas Imperiales y las fuerzas rebeldes han descendido sobre el Skyhook de Xizor. X-wings, TIE Fighters y las víboras de Xizor llenan el espacio. La estacion Skyhook debe ser destruida a cualquier costo. * Objetivos:Dash debe destruir la flota de Xizor, penetran en el reactor de Skyhook, destruir el núcleo y tratar de hacerlo en una sola pieza. Apariciones Personajes *Dash Rendar *LE-BO2D9 *Xizor *Guri *IG-88 *Boba Fett *Han Solo *Luke Skywalker *Leia Organa Solo *Palpatine *Darth Vader Especies *Falleen *Humano Criaturas *Dianoga *Wampa Droides *Droide asesino del Imperio *Droide Gladiador del Sol Negro *IG-88 *Droide interrogador Imperial IT-O *Droide sonda Vibora Planetas y lugares *Coruscant *Ciudad Imperial *Palacio de Xizor *Hoth *Base Eco *Campo de asteroides de Hoth *Ord Mantell *Tatooine *Mos Eisley *Cañón del Mendigo *Choza de Ben Kenobi *Zhar *Luna Gall Orgaizaciones *Sol Negro *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza Rebelde *Escuadrón Pícaro Naves y vehículos *AT-AT *AT-ST *Aerodeslizador *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Outrider'' *Bombardero TIE/sa *Caza estelar TIE/ln *''Esclavo I'' *[[StarViper-class attack platform|Plataforma de ataque clase StarViper]] *''Virago'' *Caza estelar T-65 Ala- *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II| Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]] *''Estacion Estelar Skyhook '' Actores de voz (Sólo para la versión PC ) *Bob Bergen .... Luke Skywalker *John Cygan .... Dash Rendar *Lisa Fuson .... Leia Organa / Guri *Tom Kane .... Leebo *Nick Tate .... Prince Xizor / IG-88 Enlaces externos *[http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nswj/index.html Official Nintendo Japan Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire site] *Gamespot reviews the N64 game - rated it 7.1 out of 10 (good). *Gamespot reviews the PC game - rated it 5.8 out of 10 (mediocre). *Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire on MobyGames *Nintendo, Lucas Join Forces for Exclusive Hi-Tech Video Game; New STAR WARS Story Comes to Life in Nintendo Ultra 64 Game *Interview with project leader Mark Haigh-Hutchinson Categoría:Videojuegos de 1996 Categoría:Videojuegos de PC Categoría:Videojuegos de Nintendo 64 Categoría:Videojuegos